Class: Paladin
The Paladin is a master of shrugging off even the mightiest of blows. By increasing your Maximum Health and percentage healing effects, you guarantee that you will not be decimated by even the most sinister of spells. The Paladin must be skilled in Ethics, Faith, or Chivalry. Paladins may begin with Heal, Whimsy, Ward, Protect, Consecration, Holy Pitch, or Guard Against. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Special Ability: Charge of Light - Upon use, the Paladin and all allies within 10m begin to charge while hard channeling for up to three turns ( including this turn ) in a direction of the Paladin's choice. While Charging, units are immune to damage and have +25% Movement, but can't stop charging unless the Paladin stops charging. Units can choose to not move their Max Movement while charging, but must continue in the direction of the charge while the Paladin remains charging. Units can still cast spells and attack while charging. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Level 0: I Am the Foundation - The Paladin recovers MP equal to half the damage he or she takes. Level 1: Shattering Consecration - 20 MP - Each turn that you haven't cast Shattering Consecration, you gain one stack of Shatter. When you cast Shattering Consecration, it costs +10 MP per stack of Shatter. Shattering Consecration restores { [ ( Spell Effect x 0.1 ) + ( Max Hit Points x 0.05 ) + ( 5 ) ] x [ Shatter Stacks ] } Hit Points to self and all allies within 20m. If Overcast, also deals that much damage to enemies in the area. Removes all Shatter on cast. Max of 10 stacks. Level 1: Light Within - 30 MP - The Paladin lets out a flash of Light from his or her armor, which has a 50% chance to stun each enemy within [ ( Max Hit Points x 0.1 ) + ( 5 ) ]m. If Overcast, is a guaranteed stun instead. Level 2: Hammer of Faith - 45 MP - Calls down a Hammer of Light at a location up to ( Spell Effect x 0.25 + 4 )m away. The Hammer takes a turn to land. When the hammer lands, it will Critically Strike any unit within 1m of it, and hit all units normally within 10m. Critical Strike deals bonus percent damage equal to your Critical Hit Bonus Damage. Deals Base Damage equal to ( Max Hit Points x 0.3 ) to each unit hit. For each unit hit, you recover MP equal to 2% Max Hit Points. If Overcast, deals ( Max Hit Points x 0.5 ) damage to each enemy hit instead. Level 3: Bring Low - Whenever the Paladin attacks an enemy, if that enemy dealt over 150 damage total on their last turn, the Paladin deals a bonus ( Max Hit Points x 0.25 ) Physical Damage on attack. Level 5: Crusade of Light - For each ally within 10m, the Paladin gains +( Max Hit Points x 0.01 ) Shield Hit Points each turn. Level 8: Soul of Stone - Each point of Endurance grants +3 Max Hit Points and +2 Max Mana Points. Level 10: Force of the Diety - Upon use, attack a target, dealing bonus damage on that attack equal to 25% of your Max Hit Points.